


Nev's Drabbles & Ficlets: NCIS Collection 1

by Nevcolleil



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my slah, gen and het drabbles and ficlets written in the NCIS fandom, rated g to pg-13. Each chapter is a different short work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Open** : A scene from episode 02 x 10: _Chained_

_“I opened up, made myself vulnerable… Now I’m happy. Don’t you want to be happy, Gibbs?”_

As Gibbs rounded the powder-blue Dodge, he kept his six-hour stretched out in front of him. The windows on the left side of the car were almost opaquely red. Through them, Gibbs saw that Wright lay in the back seat, dead. But he didn’t lower his weapon. Tony sat in the driver’s seat, unmoving.

If Kate had known him better, she’d have realized Gibbs had been “open” since this mess began. He did worry when one of his team was missing or in trouble - too damned much. He’d been willing to run circles around the East Coast, on nothing but a phone record and a fingerprint. He couldn’t get more vulnerable than that.

Gibbs opened the driver’s-side door. He didn’t speak.

Blood stained Tony’s clothes; was splattered across Tony’s hands. They lay limply in Tony’s lap, fingers loosely curled around a handgun.

Gibbs saw Tony’s head pulled back; his neck arch as Wright’s knife slit his throat; saw the younger man slouch in his seat, body convulsing through the first throes of death…

And then Tony lifted his head.

Gibbs could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: January 8, 2005


	2. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene from Episode 02 x 10: _Chained_.

_“Did your Dad hurt you?”_

 _“Nah. He was too drunk to hurt anyone.”_

Tony had hurt himself enough for the both of them. He wondered at how much difference the grace of God, and a little excess testosterone, had made in his life.

One psychosis more, and Tony could have _been_ Jeffrey Wright. Minus the charming geeky-ness which had probably been an act, by half.

Tony didn’t care. He could appreciate a good game-face. He had a number of his own. Years spent hoping he was just good at getting into other people’s heads, and that his weaknesses didn’t mirror their own, had made the apology in Tony’s eyes come easy. Honest regret kept it there.

“What I said… About no one ever treating me the way you did… I meant it.”

Tony sensed, before he saw, the knife nearing his neck.

He wished he didn’t know how this would end.

“I know you did,” he said.

Jeffrey’s hands twisted in Tony’s hair as he pulled Tony’s head back, baring his throat…

So Tony killed him.

As Tony’s hands dropped into his lap, the gun held loosely between them, it clinked against the broken cuff still attached to his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: January 8, 2005


	3. Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Patrick's Day

As St. Patrick's day approached, things with Tony became quiet... _Too_ quiet. _Pleasant_ even.

Tim was very concerned.

But St. Patrick's day came and went. No green dye had been slipped into Tim's shampoo. There had been no "Singing Leprechaun Deliveries" made to the office (as there had been the year before. Tim hadn't worn green since.)

That night, Tim opened the foil packet Tony handed him, and stared at the green latex he found waiting inside.

When he looked up, questioningly, Tony shrugged. He said, "I thought it would be festive."

Tim thought he'd gotten off easy...

Until he showered the next morning.

Tim called his doctor immediately, and rescheduled the appointment he'd made for that afternoon.

There was no way he could explain the strange...discolorations...caused by Tony's _festive_ prank.

Tim fumed... Until a method of payback presented itself.

At the office, Gibbs asked if everyone had scheduled their annual physicals.

Tony said that he had, and Tim asked, loudly: "Yeah. Tony, didn't you go to the same doctor last year? The one that just makes you cough and checks your vision?"

Tony frowned. "What?"

"Cancel it," Gibbs ordered. "See the company doctor today."

Tony looked horrified.

Tim chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: March 18, 2005


	4. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're chicken."

"You're chicken."

"I am not."

Tony responded with "chicken noises". Kate rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child."

"Admit it," Tony coaxed. "You're afraid to tell her. Because you know Mcgee's been asking her out again, and you think you've lost your chance."

"I am-" Kate paused, mid-denial. "Mcgee what?"

Tony only grinned. Abby was crossing the empty office, making her way towards their lighted cubicles in the otherwise near-dark.

"Hey! Guys, do you-"

Her words were lost against Kate's lips, as Kate stood and kissed her.

Tony chuckled.

He watched, shamelessly, as Kate leaned into Abby's gradual embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: March 4, 2005


	5. Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Men are pigs!"

"Men," Kate began when she arrived, "are pigs."

Gibbs didn't look up from his report.

"What's DiNozzo done now?"

Tony, seated at his desk, raised his hands. "She just got here!"

Gibbs grinned.

Kate, glaring, slapped a note down on Tony's desk.

"Marcie, in filing, gave me this to give to you."

Tony read the note. It read: " _Sorry you had to work Saturday. Some other time? Call me._ " Tony winced.

"Tony, you were off Saturday."

"Well, I-"

Kate held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. But the next time you try and hedge your bets with a lie, it better not be to someone I know." Kate stormed away.

Gibbs cornered Tony later.

"So we're calling it work now, are we?"

Tony turned from the break room fridge and grinned.

"Depends. You gonna pay me overtime?"

Gibbs gave Tony a serious look, surprising him by stepping closer into his personal space than he usually did at work. Close enough to make Tony think of all the "overtime" they'd gotten up to last Saturday. Tony's grin faltered.

"Next time someone asks you out, DiNozzo, and you're with me...just say no."

Tony swallowed.

"Sure thing, Boss."

Gibbs smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: March 4, 2005


	6. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs knew more about Tony's heart than Tony felt comfortable with.

The basement air was thick with sawdust; dry and still. A welcome change after hours spent trekking through the woods, in the middle of a storm. Tony followed Gibbs in, quips about coming in out of the rain popping in and out of his head, rejected.

Tony wasn't sure they were there yet. Back in that place where he could joke about things, after hours. Without an audience to convince that his heart was still in it. Gibbs didn't need convincing. Gibbs knew more about Tony's heart than Tony felt comfortable with- now that their after hours relationship had fallen apart.

Gibbs turned on the lights; mumbled something about it being warmer down here. Meant, probably, to explain why he'd brought Tony to the basement with him. Tony was still wondering why Gibbs had brought Tony _home_ with him. They'd wrapped up the case they'd been working just outside D.C., and Gibbs had ordered Tony into his car. Tony had been too tired and wet to question him.

Tony was still as tired - if somewhat less wet. Now he was awkward, too. He didn't know where to stand, as Gibbs disappeared back into the house. Leaving the basement no less silent than it had been when he'd been standing in it. Tony resisted the urge to hum to himself. He was sick of silence.

Tony shook his head, wiping one hand over his face.

"You get that wet, DiNozzo, and you're paying for it."

Tony froze. He looked up to see Gibbs returning down the stairs, two towels in his hands. Something witty, and likely to get him into trouble, leapt to the tip of Tony's tongue. His patience was gone after weeks of sidestepping the issue Gibbs seemed to have forgotten completely.

Tony's words caught in his throat. Gibbs had shed the sodden shirt he'd been wearing before. And hadn't replaced it. He'd only towelled off slightly and dried his hair. Another towel hung around his neck.

"Abs just got me that."

Tony blinked. It took a nod from Gibbs for him to turn in the right direction, and see that he'd been shaking himself off near Gibbs's new pda - which lay on the countertop to Tony's immediate right.

"Oh. Sorry, B-"

"And if you say you're sorry one more time..." Gibbs reached Tony's side, and held out the towels he'd brought for him, letting his threat hang, undetermined.

Tony had been doing that a lot lately. Apologizing for the little things he used to laugh off; passing up opportunities to make wisecracks he was sure had been at least half the reason he and Gibbs hadn't worked out.

And he'd be damned if he let Gibbs give him flak about it. At least he was _trying_ to move on. The way Gibbs wanted him to. And Gibbs acted like nothing had changed. Like any moment-

"Is there anything I _can_ do that you won't bitch at me about?" Tony exploded.

Gibbs watched him, calmly. He dropped the towels Tony hadn't accepted, and pulled his own off his shoulders. Before Tony knew what was coming, he slung it around Tony's neck, and used it to pull Tony closer.

Tony caught himself just before the two of them collided, chest-to-chest. He had to get a grip on Gibbs's arms to do it.

Tony found his voice, as Gibbs closed the distance between them and stole it. He crushed their lips together in a kiss. The warmth of it spread through Tony like wildfire.

"Yeah," Gibbs said quietly, as he pulled away. "You can shut up and get dry before you catch cold. And let me apologize for once."

The words didn't sink in right away. They settled slowly, the same as Tony's smile as realization crept over his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Gibbs grinned back at him. "Yeah," he said simply. He had that same expression on his face he'd been wearing for weeks. For the first time Tony considered that maybe "denial" wasn't the word for it. At the moment, it looked more like "stubborn hope."

"Yeah," Tony repeated, moving back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: May 20, 2005


	7. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during _S.W.A.K._ (Gibbs/DiNozzo)

' _Fifteen percent._ '

It wasn't a death sentence, even if it sounded like one. Seeing Tony...

Didn't help. Under those damned ultraviolet lights... Like DiNozzo would fall for that crap.

"Tony." Gibbs wasn't trying to whisper. His voice only sounded that way. "Listen to me."

Tony's breathing was unnatural and loud. Gibbs had never heard anyone breathe like that. He'd stood by sickbeds, deathbeds, before; listened to fluid - blood - rattle around in the lungs of soldiers and special agents who'd been shot or stabbed or poisoned.

The sound of Tony breathing was somewhere between a rasp, a pant, and a whimper. Emphasizing how _wrong_ this whole thing was. Men didn't die of the _Plague_ these days. There shouldn't even _be_ a Plague anymore. _Gibbs'_ men shouldn't have been sent to these sickbeds, while there were terrorists out there with bombs and guns - and _none_ of that had taken them down before.

Tony shouldn't be dying on a sickbed. Skin pale and waxy; eyes sunken like he hadn't been perfectly healthy little more than a day earlier. Hair soaked with sweat. If anyone should have been here because of that letter-

"You listening?"

The rasps/pants/whimpers increased. But Tony was so still, his eyes closed. Almost as if he were asleep. Then he finally spoke. "I'm lis..." Gibbs realized the heavy breathing was Tony trying to talk. The amount of effort it cost him chilled Gibbs like nothing else.

"I'm listening." Tony tried again and, this time, successfully formed two words.

Gibbs' eyes lingered on Tony's lips. Perhaps there was some purpose to the ultraviolet lighting, after all. If it hadn't been for his knowing better, and the blood that stained Tony's mouth, Gibbs could almost have pretended that the blue tint of Tony's flesh was just a trick of the overhead lights.

Gibbs spoke slowly, clearly. Putting every bit of determination he had into his words, as if he could transfer a bit of that determination to Tony himself.

"You will not die," Gibbs said. "You got that?"

Tony didn't respond.

The silence was like a sting. Gibbs had spent the trip to Bethesda deciding he didn't care for 'rates of survival' any more than he did statistics. But now his restraint was wavering, faced with the reality of what could happen. What _was_ happening.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the topside of his head, in a gentle parody of all the times he'd whacked him on the back of the head before.

Tony's eyes opened.

"I said," Gibbs repeated, making it an _order_ now, "You will not die."

Tony responded almost immediately, perhaps as much out of habit as actual understanding of what Gibbs had said.

"I got you, Boss."

He really did.

Gibbs stood, biting back words that didn't belong _here_ , throat suspiciously tight and blinking, twice.

"Good."

He pulled DiNozzo's cell phone out of his pocket, pressing it into the palm of Tony's hand and closing Tony's fingers around it. It was as good of an excuse as any to-

Gibbs placed Tony's hand atop his chest, then stepped back.

"It's your new cell," he said, in case Tony hadn't dozed back off. "I'd get the number changed."

Gibbs managed to school his tone at last, speaking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He wasn't standing in a quarantine unit in Bethesda. He and Tony were back at the office.

Where Tony belonged. With him.

There wasn't a chance Gibbs would let that change...no matter how lopsided the probability.

“Women keep calling for someone named 'Spanky'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: June 7, 2005


End file.
